


Half Breed Prince

by FriedFishTB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinnamon roll lance, Druid Lance, Druids are protective over lance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance needs love, Lotor and Lance are siblings, Lotor is an asshole, Multi, Prince Lance (Voltron), SO MUCH FLUFF, Something bad happens, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), WTF haggar, Youre going to bawl, but don't worry no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: Based on an tumblr post of druid prince Lancehttps://ishaminah.tumblr.com/post/166168485702/part-human-part-altean-prince-lance-being-ledLittle blue prince up in space, don't you know your lion is calling,Lost but not forgotten, forgotten but not lostHated by your family, protected by the druidsLittle blue prince up in space, how did you survive all this hate?





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Dam fish back at it again with the fanfic, BTW bring some tissues it gonna get all langst in this fic anyways enjoy and review

"Lance" a woman with dark hair and chocolate skin joyfully said to her son " slow down sweetheart you know I can't run that fast" the woman said as she chased after her son "haha ok mama" a young boy with rich tan skin and dark chocolate hair replied as he ran faster " haha mama,try to catch me" Lance yelled to the woman "mama?" Lance questioned as he didn't get a response from the woman, he turned around to see the woman bathed in her own blood while his father, zarkon, said that she was a disgrace and weak for birthing out a runt . " MAMA" Lance shot out of bed covered in cold sweat " my prince your awake" a druid calmly said as it was in Lance room watching over him" it's ok my prince it's just a dream" the druid said as it hug and comforted him. Lance sobbed onto the druid robe " why did he have to kill her" Lance quietly cried out "shh, it's ok my prince" the druid said as it wiped Lance tears away " come on let's get you dressed" the druid said as it picked up Lance to the the changing room "What shall it be to day, my prince?" the druid asked Lance "blue, father has.... guests" Lance answers in a nervous tone as he hoped the geust Haven't come while the druid begin to dress him. When they were done they went to the food hall " ah so the disgrace finally awaken" lotor sneered at Lance as Lance pulled his hood up " lotor if your purpose here is to insult me then please leave, for I have no time for this" Lance calmly replied " tch, father what's to see you after you eat " lotor said to Lance as he begins to walk a way . Lance felt scared after lotor told him that he was supposed to meet his father for he knew the guests where here " my prince please calm down and eat" a druid said as it tries to calm Lance "he brought them back" Lance whispered as he trembled in fear " shh please est" the druid said as they brought a piece of bread to Lance mouth. Lance slowly eat his breakfast for he didnt want to meet the guests again,when he was done he put the dish away and went to his father.


	2. Geusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape/noncon skip this chapter if you don't like, you have been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lance it's not going to get any better , this chapter is in Lance pov

" Lance so kind of you to join us" father said as the guests looked at me like I was meat to be served " so this is your disgrace of a son" one of them said " he may be a failure but he also have many use" father replied " oh I can see it " one of the guest said " Lance take them to your chamber " father said as he went out of the room " of course father" I replied. My legs felt like jelly as the men phshed me down my bed there hands touching me everywhere **I wanted them off.** When they smiled at me i felt disgusting but they  **didn't stop**   **even when I begged them to stop.** they forcefully entered me and I felt  **blood dripping down my thighs.It felt like they were taking prices of my skin off, oh how I wanted them to Stop ~~. DON'T TOUCH ME. NO. STOP~~...** please stop I would try to reason with them but they didn't. They used me fucked me made me felt unclean,unholy. Eventually they would leave and I would enter a blissful sleep but even then I wasn't safe aside my dreams turn into nightmares. I woke  up sore , I'd woke up to marks on my skin,marks reminding me what they did to me and I'd sob. I'd sob till I can't I'd sob till I felt my tears burning my skin... eventually I'd take a bath and scrub my skin raw till I can't feel there touch anymore and I would get reddy again, and I would wait silently for an escape from this hell I'm forcefully in... at least the druids care for me at least they love me

"Lance?" A druid come up to me "oh lance" they said softly as i sob onto the druid " it's going to be ok, my star" they would softly say " if only I could break you out" they mumbled. Suddenly the alarm went off " what's going on" they said to a soldier "voltron is here!" The solider yelled back as he went to join the fight. I grabbed the druid sleeve and they looked back at me as they realized I could escape from this hell I'm in.


	3. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally escapes with the druid but they met voltron 
> 
> Chapter is in the druid pov

We rushed down the hall and onto the ship deck I kept Lance close to me but we ran into the yellow paladin. I quickly activated my weapon and growled at him. Lance stood behind me scared " What are you doing here yellow paladin "I angrily say as I raised my weapon in a defensive stance " I'm not her- is that a child" the yellow paladin said in surprise " it's non of your concer-" I angrily said as a group of glara soldier came crashing in " shit there here, I thought I would have more time" I cursed as the yellow paladin shoot them. I quickly scoop up Lance in my arms as I ran with the yellow paladin to his lion we quickly flew out with the red lion. I went to reassure Lance that we made only to find him having a panic attack " hey shh it's alright we made it were out" I softy spoked to Lance as he calmed down and slept in my arms " so uh who exactly is him" the yellow paladin asked "... the abandoned price of zarkon and a human" I answered him as I hold him close "hunk come in do you copy"  **the champion** ~~~~face appeared.

I growled at  **it** as I hold lace closer to me " hunk are yo- is that a altaien " the red paladin shot in surprise " hey its ok there with us" hunk the yellow paladin said as a voice cut them off " paladins there no time I'm opening the worm hole in 3.. 2.. 1.." a wormhole suddenly appeared. Hunk the yellow paladin and the red lion went flying straight to the wormhole as it began to shut down. 

I hold Lance in  fear that there going to take him and kill me as the yellow lion opened its mouth allowing the princess and .... **Shiro** walk in  " by staying your denouncing zarkon and the empire" the princess reagaly said "... that is correct" " might I ask why" Shiro said " ... I did it for him" I replied as I allowed them to see lace better " that's a child " the princess said in shock as I grimly chuckled " in earth years he would be 19" I said to her as her eyes weatered in sadness and shock " I'm so sorry" she whispered "it's alright what maters now is that he's safe" I replied "... can he meet the others?" She asked " .. I want to meet them" Lance whispered softly in my ears " of course" I answered 

**Author's Note:**

> Hay there, tell me what chu think (ﾉ´ з `)ノ and pIease for the love of God R̊̌̋͋̊ͣ́̉ͧ́͑͢͏̣̺͇̲̦̮͉̰̩̪̫͖̟̭͎͉e̡̍͗̔ͤͭ̍̐̓͆̑̋̽ͭͭͭ̿̚̚͟͢͏̖͙̰̗̙͈̫̲̠̜̫̫̻̮͉̪͔̥͔v̶̨̡̜̬̤̘̣̩̗̼̞͔̣̊͋̿̚͝i̵̢͓͔̮̱̣̪͉̗̰̬̹͇̟͌ͭͪͮ̑͑͒͠͠ȇ̷̶̟̙̥͎͔̠̱͉̏̋̓ͤ̚͜͡w̹̪̮͉̗̠̗̤̭ͯ͂ͪ̾ͬ͆͗͆͒ͬ̔͋̍ͩ̓ͧ͢ I live off of it .


End file.
